Alice gasses bendy
by Nayewah
Summary: This is an alternative for deleted stories


(WARNING, a little bit of scat is included)

Another day in the old cartoon workshop, the floors creaked and ink dripped from the ceilings, puddles of ink all around the place. "Oh my Bendy, we've ran out of soup! I'll go look for more if you'd like" Alice said, the two were having lunch in Alice's room until all the bacon soup was gone, "It's up to you Alice, I don't mind either way" Bendy said patting his stomach, "Ok! I'll be back in a few" Alice said leaving the room, she then opened the door and popped her head in and said "And don't touch ANYTHING while I'm gone". Once Alice left the room, Bendy walked over to Alice's dresser and opened every drawer until he found her panties. "Jackpot!" Bendy whispered to himself once her found her drawer full of panties, there were white cotton ones, laced ones, and a couple of thongs. Bendy was in heaven as he sniffed Alice's panties, The door to her room suddenly opens wide as Alice walks in two trays with cans of bacon soup on them, she looked at Bendy with a blank expression, one of her eyes twitched a little and she clenched her fists. "You... PERVERT!" Alice yelled as she threw the bacon soup at Bendy.

Bendy bounced out of the way of the bacon soup being thrown at him, "I'm sorry, I can explain!" Bendy cried to Alice, "There's no need to explain you DISGUSTING pervert" Alice said ready to throw a punch at Bendy, "I'll do anything, I promise!" Bendy cried again. "Anything?" Alice said as she stopped charging after him, Bendy nodded his head, "Alright sit on this chair, I've got a surprise for you!" Alice said as she dug through her closet to find a rope to tie him up with, Bendy hopped up the chair when suddenly, Alice wrapped a rope around his body and tied him to the chair. After he was tied She walked in front of him and said "Are you ready?", "I-I guess so" Bendy said feeling a little unsettled. "Alright, here it is" Alice said, she stood on the chair and turned her back to Bendy so her thick ass was in his face, She squatted down a little so her ass was really close to his face. *BLLRRRRTPP* "Oooh, did you like that? You like smelling my panties so how do you like smelling **farts** from my ass" Alice said pushing out another fart, *PPLRRRTTTT*. "Aghh, your so gross Alice!" Bendy said struggling to get away from her. "IM GROSS? You were the one sniffing my panties while I was gone!"

Alice said getting down from the chair, she then kicked the chair over and stood above Bendy letting him see underneath her dress, "Take your last look around, because my ass is the only thing your gonna see for a while" Alice said as she slowly squatted down to sit on Bendy's face. She then started rubbing her as in circles all over his face and then let out a juicy fart  
*PPPLLRRRRTTTPPP* "Aahhh that felt good" Alice moaned from the feeling of letting out a fart, then Bendy started liking it, dry ink in the shape of a hard dick rises from in between the ink demons legs. "Oh Baby! Keep the **farts** coming!" Bendy said to Alice, "W-what?! I thought you didn't like my **farts**? Oh well, I didn't wanna do this" Alice said, she removed her panties and lifted up her dress, "Open wide Bendy, I won't let you go unless you do what I say" Bendy's expression changed quickly, he slowly opened his mouth as told. Alice started to grunt as she pushed out a waterfall of diarrhea into Bendy's mouth.

"Do you like a mouthful of shit?" She laughed as she grabbed a pair of her panties and shit and farted on them, "oops, I need to clean off my panties a little" Alice said as she started wiping her shitty panties all over Bendy's face.  
Alice then sat right on Bendy's mouth releasing wet **farts** and giant logs of shit in his mouth, "Now lick my asshole clean, NOW" Alice demaded the poor ink demon, as his tounge slid up and down her ass, her whole body twitched as he licked her asshole, "Ooohh! Aahhh! Mmmmm! Fuck yeah, lick it clean baby oooh" Alice moaned, She then let out a wet fart on Bendy's tounge *BBLLRRTTPP*

She then took Bendy off the chair, "Alright I think i tortured you enough, so I'll do something you'll really like" Alice said, she crawled over and stuck his dick between her ass cheeks and started twerking on his dick. The two fucked each other until they both had an orgasm and passed out.


End file.
